


Not My Baby!

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, Papa!Draco, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Shipping, Shippy, Shippy Parenting, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: Your baby is going on her first date, and Draco is not mentally prepared for this.





	Not My Baby!

  
  


"You're going to look so lovely tonight!" you coo to your daughter as you tap on the section of hair wrapped around the curling iron. It's hot enough to the touch that you know to let it go, and just as you thought, her lovely dirty blonde lock falls into place with the rest of her steaming locks framing her heart shaped face. One final section on the left side of her part is left, but you can tell she's anxious and nervous about the time. She twiddles her fingers as she nibbles on her lip and inhales slowly.

As you wrap another section around the curling iron's barrel you calmly tell her, "Don’t worry, love. We're almost done. We still have twenty minutes before we have to leave."

She bites her cheek at that point, but she does stop with her thumbs. Instead, she starts rummaging through her purse, taking out her nude pink lip gloss, her plum shade lip stick, and her mint flavored chap stick. Following that, she takes out her eye shadow and a compact. The final thing she takes out is a roll of bills, and she slowly starts counting. You turn off the curling iron then, and reach over for a bottle of hair spray to set her curls. As you finish the back, you walk around your daughter and tell her to hold her breath as you cover her eyes and put the final spritz in the front. Her rebellious streaks of red are highlighted in her curls, and you can't help smile at how precious she looks. She initially got those streaks because she wanted to be just like her hero, Ginevra Weasley, world famous chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. But now you wonder if she keeps them to keep the attention of a certain red haired interest.

"So, where are you going on your date?" you ask your daughter as you lean down to dab a little shimmer on her eyelids. You move a strand of her hair behind her ear as her cheeks redden a smidge and laugh, teasing how she wasn't even going to need blush. Just then, you hear your daughter's door push open and a laugh come from the door frame.

"Haha, hi. I'm sorry, did I hear something about a 'date?'"

Your daughter's jaw tightens as her eyes widen in fear as she stares past you and into the mirror to look at your tall blond husband's frame. She goes back to nibbling on her bottom lip again, and twiddling her thumbs so much, you'd think she was trying to rub the skin off of her forefinger. You hum in confirmation to your husband's question, and tell your daughter to smile and keep her lips tight as you pick up her chap stick and lip stick.

"When did you tell me we were going out on a date?" Draco asks you, leaning his hip against the door frame and crossing his arms in irritation. You shake your head, not wanting to belabor the discussion but growing nervous yourself. Neither your daughter nor you had agreed on how to tell Draco, so you had hoped you could sneak her out and explain to Draco over a cup of tea after. Yet, that didn't look like that was going to happen anymore.

Draco walks into the room and stands behind your daughter, looking her over, then keeping his gaze trained on you as he leans back and sits on her bed. His hands go back and he leans on them as he swallows loudly. You see his tongue push against his cheek. His eyes squint at you. You give your daughter a quick once over, then kiss her forehead and tell her to go wait by the door.

"It's almost time, baby."

Your daughter Melina gathers all her things back into her purse, then she grabs her silver white shawl. Draco's breath catches in his throat as he sees her wrap it around her delicate frame, and he looks away as a pained gasp tries to escape him. Your own face mirrors his, but you wait for him to speak. After a moment to compose himself, he swallows then turns towards you. His look is cold, but it's commanding.

_'Speak.'_

"She was asked out on a date by a respectable young person who I personally find very trustworthy," you say. Your words come out defensive, but it's the truth. Melina was so excited when she came back home from a visit to her friend Roxanne's house. Roxanne's family was having a get together, and seeing that Roxanne's aunt _is_ after all her favorite quidditch player in the world, Melina just had to go. You were not one to keep your children from their dreams, so you gave her permission. She was overjoyed at the prospect of meeting her, and you weren't going to lie, you were even a bit jealous. Being scared of heights made playing quidditch a bit of a challenge for you, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy watching the sport. And Ginny is brilliant to watch. In matches, and in person too. It was no secret you had just a bit of a crush on this star player, but you preferred to keep that unmentioned. So yes, your daughter was ecstatic to meet her in person. Yet, that wasn't the highlight of her day it turned out. It was coming to meet and get to know Roxanne's cousin on her Uncle Bill's side.

Bill Weasley, your daughter told you, was a rather handsome man. And his wife Fleur was drop dead gorgeous. Just stunning. So of course they had beautiful children. And luckily for your daughter, one of those gorgeous children had many similar tastes and interests as her.

They hit it off, and had been sending letters to each other all summer. Being a mommy's girl, Melina told you everything, and would often hand you the letters to read because she wanted to be sure that she read what she read properly, and that she wasn't reading too much into things.

Young love is ever so precious, and you were glad to be able to see it come to fruition so beautifully before you. But your husband... This is his baby girl. His precious daughter.

"She's still a baby. She's not supposed to accept dates, no matter how respectable or trustworthy."

"She's not going to be a baby forever, Draco. Let her have this."

His eyes glaze over. He just stares at you, not even seeing you. He's just looking. Then his eyes go up, and they meet yours. His eyebrows meet come together, and sincere heartbreak is there as he says, "But she's my baby..."

At those words, tears start rolling out and you immediately rush to him, pulling his head to your chest as you stroke his hair and give him soothing words.

"She'll always be your baby, but she's a big girl. She's a fourth year, and she sees all her friends finding people already."

You can feel your husband ready to fight you, to say that she can't just date because other people are dating, but you are quick to answer his unspoken retort: "I know she's not just going to date, or supposed to date. She's been interested in people before, and Merlin knows how many boys have been after her already."

"I don't even know this kid though," Draco says, rubbing his cheek into your bosom. You bend down and kiss the top of his head. The doorbell rings then, and you smile.

"Then I hope you're both ready to meet."

You squat down to wipe his tears, and he gives you a quick kiss on the lips before your fingers intertwine with his and you drag him to the front door.

"Wow, you look amazing," you hear Melina say after she opens the door. Draco's hold on you tightens; he's not ready to hear those words. But you can sense surprise when the responding voice says that she looks stunning too. Melina's hand reaches out, and comes back holding a white lace, gloved hand attached to a very startled, nervous girl. A quickly disappearing and reappearing smile on a rocker looking girl face down towards you and your husband. You repress a chuckle when you notice how Dominique Weasley's hand nervously squeezes Melina's, just as Draco's unsure hand squeezes yours. 

The reddish blonde girl before you moves her left hand up and down, almost unsure as to whether it would be best to wave or shake hands, so you step forward yourself and extend your hand.

"Hello Dominique. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard lots of great things," you say with a wink. Melina blushes profusely. You tug on Draco's hand gently, and then a quick hello tumbles out from him too.

"I love your eyeliner by the way," you mention to the young girl. "It's a look I've always wished I could pull off, but I can barely do the bottom line, much less a cat eye."

She smile's a warm smile then, looking away from you as her hand goes up and pushes her hair from one side of her head to the other. Like magic, her part falls perfectly on the other side.

"Thanks Ms," Dominique starts, but you quickly cut in.

"(Y.N.) please. None of this Ms. or Mrs. business, understand." After a pause, you jokingly tease, "Unless you're planning on formally asking to date our baby already?"

Dominique's lovely pale face is as quick to redden as your daughters, and they both wear a deep shade of red at your words. But where they are quick to be bashful, your husband is quick to set matters straight.

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope," he says, shaking an accusatory finger both at you and the girls.

"No 'dating' and no... Going steady, or whatever kids say anymore. One date, and you treat my baby right, you understand? I may not know your father all that well, but I do know your knucklehead of an uncle quite well. Unfortunately. I can get a message to him in lots of ways."

Your eyes widen at his words, so you let go of his hand as you walk to the girls, quickly assuring that he's just messing around with the duo. You rush them out the door, and close it behind you as you take out your cell phone and snap a few quick pics of the couple.

"Mooooom," Melina whines in embarrassment after your third, "ok, last one this time. Honest."

But you can't help it. These two girls are simply too gorgeous, and you want to document Melina's first date at all costs as best as you can. After your final picture, you place a kiss on Melina's cheek, and give Dominique a tight hug. Your own "you take care of my baby, ok" speech gets quickly whispered in her ear, but they know and you know that there is nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We're just going down the street for ice cream, and maybe a pizza? Right Melina?"

Dominique turns quizzically towards your daughter as she nods, a swooning look coming over her features as she realizes that Dominique's really been listening. Your heart warms at the sight too so you give them both another quick hug.

As they say their goodbyes to you, and begin to walk away with their hands interlocked, Malfoy screams out the second story window, "Have her back by 8:30! I don't want her out late!"

"9:30," you're quick to correct. "Give me a call if you guys need anything!"

When you head back in and lock the door, you shout up the stairs, "You know her uncle's trailing after them too, right? I trust George very well. And it's pretty much his fault they like each other, so he owes me anyhow."

"That numskull?" Draco exclaims as you reach your bedroom door. He's on the bed, hands over his face, and him laying down on his back. You walk over to him and take his shoes off as you mention that yes, him. He likes how close Melina and Roxanne are, and so he keeps a good eye on her because you keep a good on them too.

"Besides, poor girls. Knowing George, he's going to pull at least _one_  prank of them before the end of the night. Something's gotta make it memorable, wouldn't you agree?"

You lie down next to him, leaning on your left elbow as you play with his hair, then his shirt buttons.

"You sound like you've been planning this for a while," he says in resignation, finally accepting that this is really happening. And it is. But it isn't all bad.

"Well, yes, I have. I mean, when was the last time we had the house all to ourselves?" you ask. With Scorpio spending the night at the Potter's and Melina out for three hours, there's lots of alone time for you and Draco.

"Ok. Well now I can see how you can make it up to me that you didn't warn me my baby was going out on her first date tonight," he says as his left hand goes down to rest on his tummy, and his right goes to rest under his head.

You bend down and give him a soft kiss, smiling as you pull back.

"And for that I'm really sorry. So tell me, what can I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's a specific imagine of Dominique I used for reference. Look at bottom of this link to see who I was envisioning.  
> http: // alex-c-the-writer . tumblr.com /post/168959053526/writings-of-a-british-fangirl-imagine-draco


End file.
